


All Bark and No Bite

by MallBRATgrl_911



Series: All Bark and No Bite [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kakashi Has Fangs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MallBRATgrl_911/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: Iruka has a crush on Kakashi, and the latter knows this. He tries to make the crush go away while still keeping Iruka's friendship, but that may prove harder than he thought.





	All Bark and No Bite

Kakashi walked up to Sakura and Naruto, having been supposed to meet them a little over half an hour ago, when he heard them talking, “Do you think he knows Iruka-sensei likes him?” Naruto’s voice asked and Sakura replied, “I don’t see how he couldn’t notice, just about everyone in the village knows.”

Kakashi gave an inward sigh as he came into their line of sight, “You know, it’s not nice to gossip about people like that, and you should know better to make assumptions based on said gossip.” The two younger shinobis jumped in surprise, being too caught up in their conversation to notice their sensei approaching.

Sakura was blushing bright red when she apologized and Naruto looked slightly embarrassed, but still asked, “Well do you know about Iruka-sensei’s crush on you?” Kakashi could feel a migraine coming on, “Naruto, that’s inappropriate to ask, and none of your business.” That seemed to put Naruto out.

Kakashi had been hearing a lot about Iruka’s obvious crush on him, but it wasn't like he hadn’t noticed it beforehand. The chunin had been anything but subtle, but Kakashi had just chosen it best to ignore it. It wasn’t because he didn’t like Iruka, that wasn’t a problem, very far from it in fact, he thought that Iruka was beautiful, nice, and skilled as a shinobi.

The problem was Kakashi, he just wasn’t one to date people or get too close. He’d considered it before, thought that Iruka would make a wonderful partner, but he decided that he still wasn’t ready for that, and wasn’t sure he’d ever be.

Kakashi had really been trying to get Iruka to get over his crush, trying to distance himself without losing his friendship with him. He thought he was doing a good job, that was until he was proven that it wasn’t going as smoothly as he thought.

He was having lunch with Iruka, as friends, at the younger’s apartment when he was sprung on, “Hey Kakashi, you’ve been acting a bit weird lately. Did I do something to upset you?” And now Kakashi kinda felt like a bit of an asshole, but not enough to keep him from saying what he did next.

“I know about your feelings towards me,” he hadn’t wanted to call it a crush to Iruka’s face, feeling like it would seem like he was downplaying Iruka’s emotions, “I’ve been trying to get them to go away because it’ll be better for the both of us. I tried not to make it too obvious because I still wanted to be able to keep you as a friend.”

Iruka was embarrassed, that was visibly obvious, his face was bright red and he seemed to be trying to make himself smaller, and that really made Kakashi feel like an ass, “It’s not because of you though, you’re amazing,” he was more than that, but Kakashi couldn’t find the words to describe how he thought about Iruka.

“I just can’t do relationships, not just a relationship with you, but with anyone. I wouldn’t make a good boyfriend to anyone. You deserve someone who can treat you better than me, and who you can be closer to.” He tried to not make it sound like the whole “it’s not you it’s me” shpiel, and hoped Iruka wouldn’t be irritated by it.

And well, he didn’t look irritated with Kakashi, but he looked hurt, and Kakashi hated, wished he could stop this conversation and make Iruka feel better.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand. If it’s because of our line of work,” And Kakashi sighed, not wanting to lie or for there to be any misunderstandings. He ripped down his mask, stopping Iruka mid-sentence, being surprised by the sudden motion.

Without the mask, Kakashi’s mouth was revealed, showing Iruka the large, fang-like canines. It was a recessive gene from his mother’s side of the family, he had always worried they’d scare people so he decided it best to wear a mask rather than to deal with any possible negative reactions.

When he pulled the mask down, he expected Iruka to be shocked, maybe try to distance himself from him, but instead, nothing of the sort happened. Iruka was frozen, staring at Kakashi’s mouth, with a look in his eye that Kakashi could only describe as wonder, but that didn’t feel right to him.

After a moment of nothing happening, Iruka staring and Kakashi being too anxious to say anything, the former stood up and got closer to the other. Kakashi held his breath as Iruka got an up-close look at his teeth, and noticed how a red blush had appeared on Iruka’s face again.

Iruka pulled back a little bit, “Is this what this is all about?” Kakashi looked up at the teacher from where he was still sitting, “You’re not scared?” And Iruka, who seemed to be blushing some more, shook his head, “Of your teeth? No, I actually think they’re quite… interesting.” He smiled a bit, “They look really good on you.”

It was Kakashi’s turn to blush and Iruka swallowed, “C-can I kiss… you, Kakashi?” The jonin bit his bottom lip, he hadn’t kissed anyone before, because even the rare times he’s allowed himself to be intimate with someone he still wouldn’t kiss them, but he found himself really wanting to kiss Iruka, so he nodded his head and closed his eyes.

Iruka slowly leaned down, excited yet anxious, as he was finally able to kiss the man he’d pined after for so long. When their lips connected Iruka could feel Kakashi’s canines as they came over his bottom lip, resting there, too big to fit in his mouth. It was a sweet, chaste kiss.

They pulled back and Iruka couldn’t help smiling like an idiot. Kakashi was blushing, but he was smiling a bit himself. Iruka then asked, “Can I kiss you again?” And Kakashi chuckled a bit, “I would be upset if you didn’t,” And that was all the encouragement that Iruka needed to do it.

This kiss wasn’t as chaste as the first one, they were both excited now as they had gotten a taste of what they both had wanted for so long, even if one of them wasn't willing to admit it. Iruka moved his tongue to feel Kakashi’s sharp canines, just to get a better feel of them. Kakashi couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

When they pulled back this time Iruka looked deep into Kakashi’s eyes, “I know it won’t be the easiest relationship, but I do really want to be with you, Kakashi.” Kakashi gave him a quick peck, “Will you join me for dinner tonight, as my boyfriend?” Iruka couldn’t help but smile and once again pull the older shinobi into a kiss, “Yes, I don’t love that.” Kakashi chuckled slightly, as he watched Iruka smile brighter than the sun, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for the first day of KakaIru Week 2019 which had the prompt "Firsts", and I'm a sucker for first kisses so here we are. I might be writing a sequel to this unrelated to KakaIru Week, but we shall see since I have so many other things I have to finish first. I hope you enjoyed this, please leave some feedback!


End file.
